


His Forever

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Day in New York City, can't say more.





	His Forever

They spent the day walking around the city, Athena showing him all of her favorite spots, Percy found great pleasure in watching her show off all her favorite spots. He’d never seen her quite as happy and animated as he did today. She had some happy funny story about every place they visited and he felt like he knew her even better. He loved seeing her face light up in pure delight, her eyes shining bright, her smile stretching from ear to ear, it was a far cry from the woman he’d met on the train. That woman had been forlorn and near tears, it had broken his heart to see her hurting so badly. He was glad he was part of the reason she was always so happy.   
Her smile had become infectious over the weeks he had spent getting to know her. Just one look at her smiling face and he felt a smile spread across his face. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have her, to make her smile.  
After a quiet dinner at her favorite diner on Broadway, they headed back to the hotel to pick up Chance for their walk to her favorite quiet place, the private cove. Percy toyed with his mother’s ring that he carried with him, a piece of her to remember her by. He tucked the ring back in his pocket when Athena came back with Chance, a huge smile on her face.   
They walked hand in hand, Percy holding Chance’s leash, as Athena led him to her favorite private beach. Percy kept stealing glances at her as they walked, admiring how beautiful she was.  
As soon as they reached the beach Percy could tell that she was suddenly at ease. The weight of the court and her decision seemed to have been lifted off her shoulders. She unhooked her arm from his and ran out to the shore line, holding her arms out and twirling around in the colorful skies if the setting sun. Percy watched her in amazement as chance sat by his feet. He felt like he was in a dream, he sometimes still couldn’t believe she chose him.  
After watching her for a moment he stepped onto the beach joining her as they walked side my side down the shoreline, their bodies occasionally brushing up against the other. Percy thrust his hand in his pocket retrieving his mothers ring. He stopped for a moment as Athena carried on. He didn’t think he’d be ready to ask her this soon but he knew the moment he saw her against the sunset so full of life that he didn’t want to wait another moment. He got down on one knee as he called out her name.  
She’s walking Chance, admiring the colors of the setting sun, she notices Percy isn’t next to her and she turns around when she hears her name and he’s on one knee. Her heart skips a beat as she feels like the wind as been knocked out of her. She approached him in shock as her smile grew wider.  
“Athena, I know this may seem like it’s happening all so fast. But, I have lived a better part of my life alone, constantly searching for someone to share it with. Then you walked into my life, like a breath of fresh air and I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind. I don’t want to live another moment without you by my side. I love you doll. Will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world. Will you marry me?”  
She dropped Chance’s leash and he runs over and jumps up on Percy, as Percy tries to maintain his serious tone. Chance starts to run around them happily jumping on Percy.  
“Yes, yes, yes!” She squealed, she didn’t care if it was fast, she loved this man so much and just wanted to be his forever.   
Percy cupped her cheeks, pulling her in for a loving kiss.   
"It was my mom's, I carry it with me to remind me of her. In a way you do that Athena. You’re so much like how she was in her younger days, so full of life and love." He said slipping the vintage teardrop diamond ring on her finger.  
He pulled her his arms lifting her and spinning her around, she threw her head back giggling, Chance barking happily as he ran in circles around them.   
He gently placed her back down, her hands tangled in his hair pulling him in for a deeply passionate kiss.  
Athena kissed him again before she teasingly pulled away. She kicked off her shoes before unzipping her pants, shimmying them off.  
“What are you doing?” Percy asked with a chuckle.   
She pulled off her shirt tossing it his way before sprinting naked into the water.  
Percy watched her splashing in the water for a moment before he quickly stripped out of his own clothes and ran to join her in the water. He grasped her by her hips and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he waded a little further into the slightly chilly water.   
“I want you Percy.” Athena gasped before her mouth captured his in a heated kiss, her tongue pushing its way past his parted lips.   
She dug her nails into his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him, moaning into his mouth. He dug his fingers into her hips, the waist height water splashing against their bare skin as he helped her bounce on his length. They broke their kiss to catch their breath, her head dropping to his shoulder, she sucked at the smooth skin, moaning against him. She rolled her hips, changing the angle, pulling a moan from Percy’s lips as continued to bounce on his thick length.   
“Look at me doll.” Percy said, wanting to see her when she came undone.  
Athena raised her head locking her brown eyes with his brown ones. Sweat formed on their skin despite the cool water temperature. She felt her walls start to flutter and fought throwing back her head. She picked up her pace, the water slapping their skin harder. Her breath came out in pants. She let out a broken scream as she came, her vision blurring, passion rolling over her in waves. Her walls clenched around his length spurring him to his own release. He came screaming her name, ropes of hot sticky cum shooting deep inside her. Her movements started to slow as they came down from their climaxes, she dropped her head, resting her forehead against his. He held her for a moment as their breathing started to even out. She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his lips. His newly soft cock slipped from her warm folds as he lowered her to the ground.  
“I love you.” Athena said, looking up at him smiling.  
“I love you too doll.” He replied, grabbing her hand he led her back to the shore.   
The wind blew, cooling her wet skin, making her shiver. Percy dropped her hand, wrapping his arm around her back, pulling her into him to help keep her warm.   
As they arrived at their strewn clothes they saw Chance had fallen asleep on Percy’s jacket. They quickly redressed, Chance was up by the time they grabbed his leash.   
They headed back to the hotel, Percy walked her back to her room.  
“Please stay.” Athena said as she pulled him the room.   
Percy chuckled as he nodded. He stripped down to his boxers, as she changed into her pjs.   
They climbed under the covers, he pulled her against him, her head resting on his chest.   
As he held her in his arms, her head on his chest, he couldn’t help but smile that he finally got the girl. "Athena?" He asked. "Hmm." she answered, head still on his chest.  
"I know we haven’t talked about it, but I would like you to move in with me after the tour, before we’re married." Percy asked as he gazed down at the woman who captured his heart.  
She looked up at him in shock. "Are you sure?"she asked.  
“Perfectly.” He answered, smiling at her, he was more than ready if she was.   
She was stunned, she wasn’t expecting that, but she wasn’t expecting him to propose tonight either. She looked down at his mother’s teardrop diamond engagement ring, her engagement ring. Bertrand was a bit miffed at her for throwing away Liam especially after his announcement, and she couldn’t go back to the palace, that would be too awkward. Why was she trying to justify it? Is that what she wanted, to live with him, yes.  
“Yes.” She answered smiling at the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.   
He smiled at her as he pulled her down to kiss her softly.   
She laid her head back on his chest, she couldn’t wait to be his, forever.


End file.
